


Time is Rimming out

by TheJoshoraptor



Series: Chris' Undisclosed Desires [5]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: British Comedy, Chris Wolstenholme is a lovely man, Comedy, Comedy Gold, Crack, Do it for him, Gay, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Muse - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Threesome - M/M/M, Unintentional Cummings, mmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMM, taste good chunky delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJoshoraptor/pseuds/TheJoshoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of saving the world or something productive, the gang have a massive threesome in the fuck shack once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Rimming out

"Our time is running out" struggled Matt, desperately trying to not break into a falsetto while uttering out his words.

Dom was sticking his tongue into Matt's ass, hence why Matt was struggling to speak.

"D-D-Dom..."

Upon hearing someone's name other than his own, Chris' self-absorbed side kicked in once again:

"NO MATT. SAY MY NAME."  
"Ahh- Chris!"

Chris was standing over Matt while he said this, towering over him, the great beast- the great Wolstenbeast that he is. Chris' muscles were now in plain view of Matt's sight, his torso was covered in hair and sweat, his chest the most of all- bulging out like the man behind it has paid great attention to his body; ready for its use when the time comes. The man's biceps were a sight to behold, he could easily lift Matt and perhaps even Dom too, simultaneously- he may even use this as a sex technique in the future- Chris' long get bulky legs were too a miracle to the world. Matt cowered up at him as he viewed his whole figure, as if Chris was interrogating Matt: and Matt could only stare up at him shocked, but pinned back by the rhythmic work that Dom was getting up to, massaging Matt's prostate with his tongue. Chris' face was fantastic to say the least- we've all seen it. Gracious and refined, simplistic but gorgeous, his face was enough to entice anyone into his arms; and lastly, his enormous throbbing fuck-stick, covered with veins, bulging with passion, and ready for anything. Specifically in this case ready to fuck Matt's mouth. 

As the Earth crumbled outside, and the giant shadows cast over the city, a grand display of gay affection occurred in Chris Wolstenholme's home. 

"CLEAN ME MATTHEW."

The gay sex was getting weirder and weirder, Matt sucking Chris dry while Dom spewed his saliva into Matt's anus, Matt wanted to let a cry out but couldn't, since Chris' girth completely filled the singer's mouth, tickling his tonsils as Chris thrusted back and forth grunting in stimulation. 

Matt started to feel it happening, and he couldn't hold it back much more. Despite the fact he had received no stimulation to his cock, Matt was ready to cum. Chris, however, had other plans. Chris noticed how Matt was about to cum judging by the feeling of his mouth, not to mention Matt's eyes had also began to roll upwards as he was about to become induced in the pleasure of an anal orgasm. Chris decided it was time to take action, and moved out of Matt's mouth before quickly sliding under him and crushing his genitals with his bare hands.

Matt let out a abrasive yelp and fell onto Chris' stomach , Dom kept licking the air for a few seconds before realising what happened. Chris went to push Matt off of him, only to come to the epiphany that he had not managed to stop the orgasm. Even though Matt's manhood had been damaged, Matt came all over Chris' face, continuing his echoing scream, before rolling over onto the ground in and passing out. 

Chris sat there for a moment with Matt's love juice on his face with a pissed off look on his face.

"Dom."

Dom was scared. He did not want to feel the wrath of Chris after a failed attempt of pure domination.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You understand that you have to finish me off now?"

"Um.. yeah, sure"

The pregnant drummer wasn't going to argue with Chris at all at this point. Chris used Dom's hair to clean his face, rubbing all of the cum clean into Dom's now tainted hair, and begun the action. Dom got to his knees and began to suck, 'Chris wouldn't take too long anyway,' he thought. 

Meanwhile, Matt had regained consciousness and wanted to surprise his other two bandmates, well, mainly Chris, since he owed him an apology for jizzing in his face. Matt picked up the nearest scissors, glue and paper, and began to cut and stick together a little gift for Chris, other than the gift he already was receiving from Dom at the time (the blow job). 

"RRRAAAAGHHHH!"

Chris was clearly finished, and Matt quickly presented his apology before Chris made any rash decisions post-ejaculation. 

The present was a collage of images of Chris, some with his bass guitar, some of personal effects Matt had found lying around. One was where Chris had had his photo taken with a Koala, and the words between the pictures crudely spelled out 'SORRY I CAME ON YOUR FACE'

Chris eyed the low-effort art, holding it in his hands like a map. He then took it, without breaking any eye contact with Matt, and wiped his still-soiled penis all over it, using it as a tissue to clean the last shame off of his penis. Matt was horrified, and didn't change in expression as Chris threw the scrunched up remains at him and walked off to go inspect the situation outside. A tear slid down Matt's cheek. 

Dom was masturbating during this since everyone had forgotten about him having the chance to cum in this gay sex exchange, which Matt didn't really notice since he was used to this kind of stuff by now. 

Now our heroes need to save the world. They need to stop what is happening from destroying the planet- how will they make new albums otherwise? Can Dom perhaps stop this catastrophe by giving away his child? Or perhaps throwing it in the river? Find out if Muse get a solution to this problem next time with 'Sing for Prostitution'

**Author's Note:**

> Actually leaving credit to someone (Yes, I really talk to other people about these fucking things) for thinking up the 'Sing for Prostitution' pun at the end because I spent far too long looking for synonyms of 'Gay sex' to think of a pun. Thank Christine you are the sex


End file.
